Here With You
by Hypnauhtical
Summary: Will Inuyasha ever tell Kagome how he feels? What happens after Naraku is dead? Will kagome stay or go? Will Inuyasha get his wish?
1. Falling

**Here With You**

**Ok, just to clear things up I don't own Inuyasha or the characters or anything that someone else has rights to. Duh!!!!**

**Intro**

If he hadn't come into my life I don't know what would have happened, sure I would have been safer in my own time without knowing this amazing time, but I'm happy here. Here with Inuyasha.

I was sitting at the campsite when I noticed it, when I noticed Inuyasha staring. Our eyes met and he blushed and looked away though I kept staring.

"What are you looking at!" Inuyasha yelled. I tried to speak but nothing came to me. No witty remark to shout back, I just kept staring. "Quit staring at me bitch!"

"I-I I'm…um sorry!" I yelled. I quickly got up and ran to my favorite tree. The one where I met Inuyasha.

"You'd better say you're sorry Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled "she didn't even do anything!"

"Shutup Pipsqueak!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up. He didn't understand why he was upset at Kagome just simply watching him, In fact he should have been glad she even noticed him. Inuyasha ran to one of Kagome's favorite places and found her trying to climb the Goshinboku tree.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome and jumped to a very high and very thick branch.

"I might as well, you don't like me anyway. I'm just a bitch to you." Kagome said. She wouldn't look him in the eye either.

"Kagome come on, don't say that. You know you me-" Inuyasha stopped as he was about to blurt out his feelings for kagome. He couldn't let her know until Naraku was dead and Kikyo was avenged.

"What? It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going home tomorrow morning and I'm not coming back." Kagome said.

"What! No Kagome! You can't! You can't leave me, not now, not ever!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was his best friend and he loved her. She couldn't leave. She was also the only one he really trusted.

"Nothing can stop me Inuyasha, I've already decided. I'm going home!" Kagome said.

"Please Kagome, we need you!" Inuyasha said trying not to tell her the truth, that he loved her and would die for her.

"Why? So you can use me as your precious jewel seeing tool! I am leaving tomorrow that's fi-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, then leaned back and kissed her. Kagome tilted her head deepening the kiss and let out a tiny moan.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome was in shock.

"Kagome, I lov-" Inuyasha started to say when Kagome suddenly gave out a gasp in pain and fell out of the tree. Inuyasha didn't make it in time to catch her as he looked down at her broken, unmoving body.

**So what do you guys think? Review please and let me know what **_**you**_** think should happen to Kagome. I may end up using some of your ideas.**


	2. Help

**Ok everyone, so here's chapter two I hope you like it. And for those of you that called the story stupid, I hope you know that you don't have to read this story and that you need to pay attention because I never wrote what you said happened. If you don't like my story then why did you even review? You could have just stopped reading and let everyone live their lives. Trust me you do not want to piss me off. **

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down to where she lay. He grabbed her wrist and found the pulse relieved that she was still alive. "Kaede, She'll know what to do." He stated as he picked Kagome up and ran faster than he ever had in his entire life.

Kaede was sitting in her hut making food for Miroku, Sango, and, Shippo who were looking at a magazine Kagome had in her back pack.

"Come ye young ones. Ye meal is ready." Kaede said. Everyone came inside and they all sat down to eat. "KAEDE!"

"Was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"No, it couldn't have been. He always tries to insult me with age" Kaede said. As Inuyasha burst through the door. He ran to the middle of the room and with one hand picked up the large metal part and moved it.

"She fell. She still has a pulse. It's all my fault. Oh, God it's all my fault!" Inuyasha said as he collapsed to the ground letting everyone see his tears. Kaede began taking off Kagome's clothes as a very perverted Miroku jumped in to help undress her.

"You dumbass! Can't you see Kagome's hurt and Inuyasha is in pain! Cant you just keep your perverted thoughts to yourself for once!" Sango yelled and hit him aver the head four times with her Hiraikotsu. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. We'll wait outside" Sango said as she grabbed Shippo and dragged Miroku out by the ear.

"Kaede please, you've got to help her." Inuyasha pleaded.

"I will do everything in my power to help her" Kaede said.

Amoung the trees a very mysterious demon was listening in.

"Heh. It seems she didn't fall hard enough. I'll just have to think of some other way to kill the miko."

**Ok so theres chapter two. Thanks for my reviews and what do you think I should name this demon that's trying to kill kagome? Something Japanese, tell me what you think and give me some ideas. Thanks!**


	3. Memories

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

I woke up feeling like total crap. My sides hurt, I'm sure a couple of my ribs are broken and my head is throbbing. I was just about to fall back asleep when someone started talking.

"Kagome, Please wake up. I'm sorry. Really, I am. I-I…" The voice broke off and I heard someone get up and start pacing, then stop. I peeked my eyes open a little but kept my breathing regular so whoever it was wouldn't know I was awake. I saw a boy standing there with beautiful silver hair. It was really long and not in a pony tail. He was wearing some weird outfit. It was really really big on him and red, really red.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out with it, Kagome, I love you." He turned around so that now I could see his face. Woah he's really hot. That Kagome girl is really really lucky. Just then I let my eyes flutter open.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked. Better yet, _who_ am I. I cant remember anything. I know im not a baby I look like I'm maybe fifteen or sixteen but I don't know anything. The boy just stared at me as an old woman in a white shirt and red pants, the same color as the boy's, and just as weird, came in.

"Ah good, yer awake. Kagome, how does ye feel?" She said. She had the funniest acent I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Who's Kagome?" I asked still giggling.

"Alright, that is one way to answer my question." She said sending the boy a look that said something like, oh shit she doesn't remember.

"Am _I_ Kagome?" I asked. The boy just kept staring at me wide eyed and nodded. I giggled once again and said, "And you love me?" The boy's face got all red, I don't know if he was blushing or if it was out of anger but he looked even funnier now that his face matched his clothes. He turned around so quickly and headed for the mat covering the doorway. "Wait." I said, and he turned around with a somewhat sad expression on his face. "I don't know who you are, but you seem really nice, so will you just stay here with me?" He nodded and sat down next to my sleeping bag. The old woman started to check my bandages so I decided to make small talk with the boy. I turned to face him and that's when I noticed the two fuzzy protrusions at the top of his head. "HEY! I yelled that both he and the old woman flinched, "You have ears!"

"So do you." He said and his voice brought back some memories. I remembered that I don't live here wherever I am and that I had to come through a well to get here. I also vaguely remembered the name of the animal his ears resembled.

"No, no, I mean yes, but yours are pe-pi-poopy ears?" I asked unsure of my answer and the old woman fell down laughing.

"Do you mean to say puppy?" He asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

"No I'm pretty sure its called a poopy." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Keh" he said. I reached up to pet his ears and he tensed up for a few seconds but after a minute started purring.

"Alright lass, yer free to go out a see yer friends." The old woman said.

"Thanks Kaede." The boy said as he picked me up and took me outside.

"MIROKU!!" I heard someone yell and yet another bunch of memories came back. _Miroku… I've heard that name before…AHAH! I think he is a perverted monk…_We walked outside as a woman and the Miroku guy came to greet me. The boy set me down and walked away and the woman went to talk to the old woman Kaede, leaving me alone with Miroku.

"Hi Kagome. I Guess I'd better fill you in on some things here, seeing as you don't remember anything. That man over there," he pointed at the boy that carried me over here. "is a half-demon, the king half-demon. You must always address him as lord penis and grab the space between his legs. Do you understand?"

"I-I think so." I said a little confused. _He's perverted but what does that mean?_

"Ok then why don't you go try it right now?" he said smiling.

"Ok!" I said happily. I walked to where he was standing and tapped his shoulder. As he turned I bowed before him grabbed the space between his legs that instantly grew and got harder as I said, "Hello lord penis!" I heard someone laughing very loudly and uncontrollably behind me. The boy's face was red again and grew redder as I turned to look at Miroku and ran away crying._ I must not have gotten the greeting right… oh I'm such a ditz, I cant do anything right._ I unconsciously ran to the largest tree and climbed to a really really thick branch.

"Sango!" more memories came flooding back as I heard her name. _I know this tree, this is _our_ tree. But who is the person I share this special tree with? It must be the boy, seeing as he loves me. _"Take care of the letch." I heard him yell. _Oh no, he's coming to look for me. I don't want him to find me please don't find me!_ Leaves rustled and I scrunched closer to the tree.

"Keh, wench did you think I wouldn't find you?"

"I was hoping…" I said. A look of pain shot across his face. "I'm sorry I didn't do the half-demon king greeting right"

"Oh is that what you got so worked up about? Its ok Kagome, the letch thought it would be funny to mess with you 'cause your memory is gone. Shippo, Kirara and Sango are taking care of him now." He talked with the sweetest, most gentile voice I had ever heard. He pulled me into a hug and memories came flooding back to me. I remembered his name.

"Inuyasha! Your name is Inuyasha!" I said, a little over exited "I fell out of this tree after I felt something like someone stabbing me in the side! That's why I didn't remember until now! I lost my memory! Your name is Inuyasha, my name is Kagome, you love me and guess what?!?!?"

"What?" He said slightly exited that I remembered.

"I love you too!" I said and he hugged me tighter. A few seconds later I passed out and if it weren't for him hugging me I would have fallen again and died.

**Hey guys! I'm back and in action! So so sorry that I didn't update for a while but I have been uber doober busy lately and then I crashed my dad's laptop. **** oops. But my birthday is coming up soon and I've been asking for a dell notebook and im not going to settle for any thing else so when I get my own laptop and can type in the privacy of my room I will update a lot faster. I'm still waiting on names for the demon guys so give me names! Comment please. And once again I am uber doober so so sorry. I love you guys!!! --Starshine**


	4. Comfort

**Inuyasha's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Kagome? Hello? Anyone there? Come on I need to talk to you!!" I swear if this woman doesn't wake up soon I'm going to have to drag her sleepy ass around. "Kagoooooome? Kagooo-"

"Sit." She said in a very sleepy voice. She didn't know that I was leaning over her and would land on top of her though. Haha sucks for- Wait what is she doing? I cocked my head to the side in confusion. She fluffed out my hakama and used me as a blanket!!!! I'll show her. I pulled her head to the side and kissed her roughly. Now that we had declared our love to one another, we slept curled up together away from the group. When I kissed her, her eyes opened wide and her mouth opened in a tiny gasp, thus allowing me entrance. I explored the cave until I heard someone coming up behind us. I jumped into a tree seeing as I didn't have time to identify the scent, I was lost in Kagome…

"Inuyasha, Kagomeeee" Shippo called, "I know you're here somewhere!" And with that the little runt looked up to where we were hiding.

"Give us five minutes ok Shippo?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Kay!" He answered and ran off to help with breakfast.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kagome asked me with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Um, Yeah. It's about your, eh, attack." I said, trying to phrase my words correctly. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay I'll try my best. Well it started off with us fighting. I ran to the Goshinboku tree because it's my favorite," my heart warmed at that. The tree where she met me was her favorite. "And I tried to climb to a really high branch with lots of leaves and flowers to mask my scent so you wouldn't find me, but you did. Then you were trying to tell me to come back but I had decided I was going home. Then I got so stressed I was about to jump down when it felt like something was burning me from the inside right here," she pointed to the spot on her left side right above her hip. "And it got so bad I couldn't stand it. The very last thing I remember is hearing you say it's all my fault while I was thinking about how much I loved you." With the last sentence she looked down and started picking dirt out from under her nails as if she was scared that I wouldn't approve of what she said or something. Then I smelled tears and knew she was crying.

"Shhh, its ok. Shhh." I pulled her into a tight hug and wiped her tears away. "It'll be okay Kagome. You know why? Cause I'll be here for you and no one will ever hurt you when you're with me. I wont let them, never ever." I said. I'm not usually this soft, but right now the woman I love needs me.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I needed that." She said. I gave her one last kiss as we walked back to Kaede's hut where the others would have breakfast ready.

"Kagome, I want you to stay in your time for a little while. You need to get better." I said. It was hard for me to let her go but I wanted to get her something. Her birthday was coming up and I need time to get her something really special.

"Okay. With this many injuries it will take about a week." She said.

"Ok. You…You can stay for your birthday too." I said as everyone shot me a surprising look. It's not like I was gonna tear her away from her family on her birthday.

"Wow Inuyasha, you turned into a teddy bear." Shippo said while everyone else laughed.

"Keh." I said and walked away to _our_ tree. Kagome followed me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and she wrapped her arms around me and I smelled tears in her eyes again. "Oy wench, what's wrong?" I said.

"Nothings wrong Inuyasha, I'm just so glad you're mine. I'm going to leave tomorrow morning ok?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." I said and pulled her into a deeper hug and kissed her head.

We spent the rest of our day together counting butterflies and doing what she wanted to. We took a trip to the hot springs and I wore one of Souta's old pair of swimming trunks while she wore a bikini. Kagome was completely beautiful, and she spent the night wrapped in my arms.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

"Inuyasha, we have to go now." Kagome said.

"Alright, just give me two more seconds." Kagome was too anxious to go see her family. She had been away for almost a month now. I was escorting her back then going to Totosai's for her present, picking up some stuff on the way. I had decided last night to get him to make her a necklace made from my tooth with small rubies in it. In the middle a tiny silver dog will hang. "Kay, lets go." I put her on my back and jumped down the well. With a flash of blue light we were welcomed into her time by a smell of meat being cooked.

"Mom, I'm back!" Kagome shouted, running up the stairs to her house.

"Hello sweetie," her mom said with a smile. "Dinner will be at five."

"Ok. I'll be in my room then. Come on Inuyasha!" she yelled to me. I had stopped to talk to Souta and Gramps while playing with Buyo. I followed her to her room and walked in. Kagome was just changing out of her school clothes and put on what she called jeens and a tink top and getting her school books out to study. As I looked over her shoulder I saw that she was studying ancient history and some of it I had heard about so for the next three hours i helped her study when she suddenly looked up.

"Inuyasha, its noon, do you want to eat lunch here or go out?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." I didn't care, I just wanted to be with Kagome. Dammit, I'm getting soft.

"Ok, I'll take you to WacDonalds." We walked a few blocks and as we turned a corner I was overwhelmed with enticing smells. "We're here!" She said as she turned to me with a huge smile on her face. At that moment she looked so beautiful I took that chance to steal a kiss.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing all over Kagome!?" A hand smacked itself onto my shoulder trying to wrench me away from Kagome, causing us to break the kiss that we shared, further causing a deep growl to be faintly heard coming from deep in my chest.

"Hojo!" Kagome gasped. "What are you doing!?"

"What am _I_ doing, Kagome? What are _you_ doing!? You're supposed to be my girl."

"Hojo," Kagome said with anger flaring up in her aura that I'm sure even the humans that had gathered around us could feel. "no one _ever_ said I was your girl, ever." Kagome growled taking a step closer to the boy. I stepped back feeling like Kagome had this one covered, with only mere seconds to find that thought wrong.

"Oh yes you are Kagome, or I'm quite sure you would have filled me in and let me know I didn't have to bring you gifts for all of your sicknesses." Kagome's anger flared and I could tell she was about to go off.

"Oh no, Hojo, I'm not your girl and that's not your decision. When you brought me gifts, I thought that you were just being nice, a friend to me, but now I can see your not a nice person and not the kind of friend I want around me and my _boyfriend_." Kagome said. I was shocked that she had called me her boyfriend and apparently so was he as he brought up a hand to slap her. The resounding 'smack' noise was heard through the streets as the rest of the people had gathered to see what was going on. The growl in my chest got louder as I protectively put a stunned Kagome behind me, ready to fight the bastard that hurt her.

"That was not a very smart move Homo. I suggest you turn around and walk away before I kick your sorry ass. That might not even save you. I don't know what they say here, but from where I come from, hitting women is not tolerated." The boy just looked at me and started to laugh, obviously believing he would beat me. I smiled at his invitation, throwing the first punch knowing that most of the crowd would side with me if anyone got in trouble. As I went to punch the boy a second time he tried to block it, but put himself in a bad position and I broke his nose. With that the boy let out a cry of pain and walked away with his friends and the crowed cheered for me before going back to their lives. When I finally got over the adrenaline rush of fighting I smelled blood, Kagome's blood. I turned around and saw that when she got smacked her lip had been broken open. I crushed my lips to hers, knowing that my saliva would clean the cut and help it heal, but, though it was minor, I still couldn't get the fury out of my head that the bastard hut her, he was lucky he only walked away with a broken nose.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" I asked full of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, I just hope I never have to deal with him again. I thought he was my friend, Inuyasha." She told me her eyes full of terror.

"Kagome, you never have to worry about anything like that happening again. I'll always be by your side to protect you."

"Thanks Inuyasha. Lets go eat." She said, and with that we went to eat our lunch. The rest of our night did not hold much excitement in it, we simply walked home, studied more and made our way downstairs to eat dinner with her family. That night I stayed there and gave Kagome the protection of my arms. I left in the morning before she woke up and went back to my time to start the journey to Totosai's for the present for my one and only love.

**Ok guys, there's chapter four. This week was spring break so it wasn't up as soon as I'd hoped it to be. I hope you liked it. The next chapter holds even more excitement.**

**I love you guys3**

**-starshine**


	5. Present

I woke up the next morning to my mother calling me down for breakfast. I ignored her, which wasn't like me but I was still pissed at Inuyasha for leaving while I was asleep. _I can't believe he left me to face Hojo alone!_ I was enraged, cursing Inuyasha in my head as I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a light pink towel around me. I finished getting dressed, but as I went to brush my hair, I couldn't find my brush. _I must have misplaced it again, silly me._ A million enticing smells hit me and I could faintly hear dishes clattering. Mom was cooking breakfast. I made my way downstairs and was greeted with a chorus of voices. "Good morning Kagome!"

"Good morning. Mama, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Sausage and Pancakes, dear." My mother replied with a smile.

I smiled at my mother taking a plate and sitting by Souta.

"Hey sis, how long do you get to stay this time?" Souta asked. Everyone listened having missed me for a month.

"Until a few days after my birthday. Is it ok if Inuyasha stays with us a few times?" I asked. My family didn't know that Inuyasha and I were…together.

"Of course, dear." My mother said while Souta rambled on about how cool Inuyasha was.

I finished my breakfast and left for school, dreading every moment to come. On my way, I was ambushed by my waiting friends.

"Hi Kagome!" Ayumi yelled.

"Hi guys. Whatever questions you have you might as well get them out now." I said knowing that they would what to know what the big deal was about yesterday.

"Kagome, was that your abusive boyfriend that got into a fight with Hojo?"

"Yeah, but he's not abusive. Hojo is the one who apparently claimed me, and then when I said otherwise he… hit me." I said, getting quiet towards the end of my explanation. A gasp was heard as my friends instantly apologized and huddled around me to comfort me.

"No guys it's really ok. When he slapped me I was so shocked that I didn't do anything, but now I'm prepared for anything that happens. And I have some good news, my 'abusive' boyfriend, has made us official. He told me he loves me a few days ago." The girls all squealed as we made our way into the school doors and heard the bell ring letting us know we had 5 minutes to get to class. I left my friends and headed to math, one of the three classes I had with Hojo…

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Dammit, Kagome must be pissed at me for not saying goodbye. But she looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping, I didn't want to ruin that. She's going to be so surprised about her present though._

I left early this morning wanting to get a start on my journey to Totosai's. Before I left her time I asked her mother for some money, which she gladly gave me. I went to the nearest silver shop and asked if they had a small silver dog trinket. I gave them the money, put the rest of it in my robe and went through the well. I told Miroku and Sango to look after Shippo and I was on my way. When I left they were making their own presents for Kagome. I came up to a nearby village and saw an old woman with what looked like expensive jewelry.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I ask where you got your jewelry?" I said trying to be as polite as possible. The woman didn't turn around to say anything just simply pointed to a small hut. I scoffed at her rudeness and went into the hut where an old man sitting by the fire. "Sir, you wouldn't happen to have any rubies, would you?" This polite thing is getting hard, I don't know how Kagome does it.

"Rubies, rubies, rubies, where did I put them?" He said franticly searching for the precious red jewel. "A-HAH! Here it is! He said, handing me the rubies. I took six and gave him back the bag

"Thank you sir." I said. I handed him the money, and I was on my way to Totosai's, one step closer to getting Kagome's gift. In about seven hours, I was at my destination. "Hey old man, ya here?" I yelled walking into the cave.

"Inuyasha, long time, no see." The man said.

"Alright listen up geezer, Kagome means a lot to me and I want to get her something special for her birthday. Can you make her a bonding type of necklace that tells me when she needs me or something?" I asked, his excitement getting the best of him.

"I can make you a necklace, I'll need five teeth though, Inuyasha, and a lock of the girl's hair." I had been prepared for this, Miroku pulled my teeth ahead of time and I grabbed something of Kagome's from her room, something that smelled the most of her scent. I had seen her use it in her hair quite often, only hoping it wasn't very important. "It should be done in four days."

"Ok. Mind if I bunk here with you until then, old man?"

"Might as well, I can put you to work." Totosai said as he pushed me toward a large pile of logs. "Cut them." I sighed and got to work.

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Kagome's POV**

Math class ended up completely horrible. I cant believe Hojo could be so mean, I was so so wrong.

Flashback

_I walked into math class and groaned when I saw Hojo in his usual seat next to mine. I decided to sit in my normal seat and get this over with. As soon as I sat down I felt something hit my side extremely hard. Hojo had poked, almost stabbed, me in the stomach with the eraser end of his pencil. A loud gasp was heard from me. I decided to let it slide since class hadn't even started and it could've been an accident but I was pretty pissed. Class started and the teacher gave the lesson, then fifteen minutes to work on our homework. As soon as mine was handed out and the teacher turned away, Hojo grabbed my paper and ripped it in half. Oh, now he's going to get it. I politely raised my hand and asked the teacher for another paper, but before she turned around, I switched my ripped mess with Hojo's nice clean paper._

"_Kagome what ever could have happened to your paper in five seconds?" I grinned._

"_Its not for me, Miss, Hojo turned to me and told me he wasn't doing his homework and ripped it in half." I said innocently._

"_HOJO! How dare you do such a thing, zero on your homework and you get to visit the principal to tell him what you did." I turned to a very angry Hojo and smiled then giggled a bit. Ha! Serves you right, meanie, but that's not the end of it._

I smiled again and continued walking to my second block class, one that I, _thankfully, _didn't have with Hojo. The bell rang, letting me know that I had one minute to get to my history class. It went by in a blur, as did lunch. My third block wasn't that bad, some of Hojo's friends teased me a bit, but I don't care. They can be as immature as they want. The bell rang once more for fourth. I went to my English class and murmured, "Might as well get this over with…" I sat in my usual seat, but Hojo decided to make a new seat for himself and sit next to me.

"Hello, Hojo." I smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" He answered.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about my boyfriend."

"That abusive creep? Your friends told me all about him. I think you'd be better off with me."

"Really? You're still going for that? It'll never happen."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." He said grabbing my hand underneath the desk. I yanked mine away and scooted away from Hojo. I tried my best to listen to the lesson, but Hojo stared at me through the entire thing. I had a lot of trouble concentrating. Class finally ended and I rushed to get home. Ugh, I wish Inuyasha would come back.

The next few days went pretty much the same way, Hojo bugging me, me missing Inuyasha, I occasionally went through the well, only to be forced back by Shippo exclaiming that I'd ruin my surprise. On Saturday, the day before my birthday, I didn't do anything except work on homework in my room. I missed Inuyasha.

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Here's your Necklace, Inuyasha. In order for the bond to work though, You'll need to wear this." Totosai said pulling out a silver chain. "Be sure that you put them on at the same time.

"Thanks old man." I said, ready to leave. As I made my way back to the well I thought to myself. Kagome's birthday is in two days. We'll stay in her time for two days after her birthday, then we'll come back here and search for demons.

"Help!" I heard a faint cry in the distance and pricked up my ears. "Help, please! Someone!" There it was again. I bolted off in the direction of the voice. A small girl around the age of six was hanging from a cliff. She'd caught a protruding branch on her way down, but her weight was too heavy, not to mention a spider demon was crawling down the side toward her. I jumped to the girl and grabbed her, placing her on my back.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of me." I felt her nod and tuck her small head under my hair. I unsheathed Tessaiga and went after the demon.

"Hahaha, You think you can defeat me, young hanyou?" the spider demon said.

"Keh, I don't know who you think you are, but you can be damn sure I'll rip you head off with my bare hands!" I launched myself at the demon and swung Tessaiga. The blow sliced cleanly through the demon and the battle was over just like that. I climbed up the cliff and set the terrified girl on the ground.

"Thanks for saving me, mister!" She smiled up at me and then looked up at my ears. Thinking that she'd be frightened, I attempted to flatten them to my head. "Hey! I have ears too!" The girl brushed her hair away to reveal black cat ears. I should have smelled I by now, the stench is so strong. She's a half-demon. She ripped a hole in the back of her dress and a tail popped through. "I have to hide 'em sometimes." She stated looking down.

"What for?" I asked politely. This kid needs to get back to her mom, but Kagome would want me to be polite.

"Well…sometimes the other kids in the village tease me about not having any parents. I can't show them my ears too." She said looking at the ground. This kid is just like me.

"C'mon kid. Why don't you come with me?" She smiled and grabbed my hand. "So, what happened to your parents?"

"Well, my mommy was the most beautiful lady in the whole world. She was a priestess for a village. My daddy was a big kitty and a big meany. When he found out mommy was pregnant with me, he tried to kill her so she ran away to her mommy's house. One night it was dark and rainy, and my mommy was having me, but daddy found us. My granny was a priestess a long time ago, so she tried to purify daddy and kill him, and she did! But mommy was struggling with me, and granny says a few hours after I was born mommy passed away. Granny died two years ago and I've been living in this village's orphanage since then, but all the other kids tease me so today I tried to run away. But that demon attacked me." I looked down into the girl's sad eyes and made a quick decision.

"You can travel with me for now. I'll be able to protect you"

"Really? Thanks! My names Kaori." She leaped at me and gave me a hug.

"Inuyasha." We traveled quick together and she rambled the entire way. I like this kid, I think. I just wonder what Kagome will think…


	6. Protect

**Kagome's POV**

The next morning I woke up not wanting to go to school. I don't want to miss anything, so I force myself out of bed and into the shower. When I came out dressed and ready, the smell of pancakes hit me. I ran downstairs to find Inuyasha and a small child sitting at the table stuffing their faces with food.

"Umm… Hi? I'm Kagome." I said to the child.

"Hi! I'm Kaori! Inuyasha's told me a LOT about you!" She said giving me a hug. I shot a skeptical glance at the hanyou who had tensed up.

"Just what has he told you?" I asked.

"He said that when we get back to my time you'll treat me like your own child and I'll finally have a mom! And he says a lot of nice things like you're the prettiest girl ever and th-" Inuyasha shoved a fork-full of pancakes into her mouth to shut her up. She looked up with wide eyes and began slowly chewing. I looked at Inuyasha and his face was completely red with embarrassment. He kept his head down and continued eating. I walked behind him, leaned on his back, and rubbed his ears thee way I know he loves, then got myself a plate with two pancakes and fruit.

"Inuyasha, how did she get through the well?" I wondered.

"I really don't know. I asked the well to let her through, and we jumped." It was a simple answer, and I didn't think anymore of it.

"So, Kaori, how did you come to meet Inuyasha?"

She gulped down her pancakes and said, "I got attacked by a spider and he saved me!"

"That was nice of you, Inuyasha." I said, surprised.

"Kagome! Will you walk me to school?" Souta asked.

"Of course! Let's go!" I put the rest of my food onto Inuyasha's plate, knowing he would eat it, got my backpack, and left. We were almost to Souta's school when Inuyasha and Kaori caught up to us wearing matching hats. I slipped my hand into Inuyasha's and leaned into him and Kaori grabbed my hand, so I picked her up. We were just like a happy little family. "Bye Souta!" I called as he ran to school. I sighed and Inuyasha looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" I might as well tell him.

"I don't want to go to school. I don't want to have to deal with Hojo today."

"Maybe I could come with you…" He mused.

"I don't know… Maybe…Maybe if I claimed that you had to keep an eye on me because of my 'sicknesses' that grampa always claims I have." It sounded like a good idea, so we tried it, explaining to the principle that I had a sickness that caused me to pass out regularly and that my boyfriend and his younger sister had volunteered to watch me today. He quickly agreed and gave me notes to give to my teachers. I went to my first block, spoke to my teacher, and sat in my regular seat. Inuyasha sat in Hojo's seat with Kaori on his lap.

"Kaori, You have to be veeeery quiet, ok? You can't say a word!" Inuyasha said to the girl. I smiled, He looked at me and blushed. I kissed him quickly just as Hojo entered the room.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"I'm a cat!" Kaori said. I laughed and played it off very well, stating that she's been learning her animals.

"Get out of my seat." Hojo told Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at him and grabbed my hand. Hojo took that as a sign to sit on the other side of me. As soon as he did, I knew that something bad was going to happen. "So Kagome, are we still on for our date tomorrow night?" A low growl escaped from Inuyasha and I kept my eyes on my desk.

"No, Hojo. I have a boyfriend and it isn't you." I kept looking at my desk. Suddenly, I gasped as a sharp pain went through my wrist. I was sure it was broken and Hojo still had a tight grasp on it. Inuyasha stood up and threw Hojo across the room.

"I thought you learned your lesson the first time when I broke your pathetic little nose. Don't. Touch. Kagome." Inuyasha said, growling again.

"Inuyasha, please sit down. I'm fine." I begged. He just growled louder. I decided to try a new tactic. "Actually, I'm feeling quite faint. Why don't we go home for today." I stood up and began packing my things when the bell rang and students began pouring into the classroom. I dragged Kaori out with my good hand while Inuyasha reluctantly followed.

"Kagome? Where do you think you're going?" My teacher asked coming into the room. One look from Inuyasha shut him up. When we got home, Inuyasha went into worry-mode muttering to himself many ways that he could 'make that damn homo suffer' while he searched the house for a first aid kit.

"Inuyasha? It's in the bathroom. In the cabinet above the toilet."

"Oh, right." He found it and looked puzzled. "Uh… Kagome? I don't exactly…"

"It's ok. I'll coach you through it. Get the tan bandage, yes that one, and wrap it around my wrist," I gasped, "Careful, Inuyasha!" he muttered something that sounded like an apology and finished wrapping my wrist. "Thank you." I smiled and leaned against him. He threw one arm around me and Kaori climbed into my lap. "Kaori, see that box over there?" I said pointing to the TV. She nodded. "Would you like to see what it does?" I asked, reaching for the remote. I turned on a children's channel that Souta always watches and Kaori and I snuggled together against Inuyasha. He gently stroked my hair as I slowly fell asleep.

**Inuyasha's POV**

It was late afternoon and Kagome and Kaori had both fallen asleep in my arms. I got up, shifting them gently so that they'd be more comfortable and left the house. I remembered Kagome saying something about Souta getting out of school a half hour after her, and I wanted to pick him up for her. I left early because I knew there was something that I had to do.

"I only hope Kagome will forgive me." I muttered as I headed in the direction of her school. Once I arrived, I immediately sought out the one causing MY Kagome so much harm and grabbed him by the shirt collar. I dragged this stupid Homo kid to an alley close to the school and quickly pinned him against the wall. "I will ask nicely once for Kagome's sake: Please leave her alone." I said to him.

"Ha, yeah right. Thanks for coming to me today. It saves me the trouble of trying to find you. Stay away from my woman." Hojo said before throwing a punch.

"You really want to fight me?" I asked dodging his relentless efforts to connect with my jaw. I laughed at him and threw him to the ground.

"Who do you think you are, anyways? Showing up out of no where thinking you can take my woman?" He shouted at me. I grinned, showing my fangs, and flicked my hat off of my head. I slashed the side of Hojo's face quickly and broke his knee as well.

"Stay. Away. From Kagome." I growled at him. I turned around to pick up my hat before I left. "Next time, I will kill you." The boy nodded once. I went and got Souta and let him ride on my back as I jumped across rooftops the entire way home.

"Wow! Thanks Inuyasha!" Souta said when we got home.

"Keh. Whatever." I went back into the living room to find a still sleeping Kagome and Kaori. I settled myself back onto the couch with them and pretended to be asleep as well when Kagome began to stir. She stretched and grabbed Kaori, pulling her closer to her.

"Kaori? Wake up and I'll make you some ramen." My ears instantly perked up and my eyes flew open. Kagome just smirked. She handed a slowly waking Kaori off to me and went to the kitchen. The smell of ramen floated through the house, and I was at peace. My mind drifted to what I did no more than an hour ago, and I grew worried. I hope Kagome doesn't find out tomorrow…that would ruin her birthday. I decided the best thing to do was confess.

"Ah…Kagome?" I joined her in the kitchen. "I have something to tell you. You won't like it…" I said worriedly and looked at the floor.

"You can tell me anything, Inuyasha. It's ok." She didn't seem concerned or worried, and that gave me a little sense of security.

"Just…before I tell you, I did it because I love you."

"An act out of love is never wrong, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said entering the room. I blushed

"I'm just worried she'll be disappointed with me." My eyes were on the floor like it was the most interesting thing I would ever see.

"Just tell me, Inuyasha." Kagome said, sitting down five bowls of ramen on the table.

"I…I went back to the school today…and I had a little talk with Hojo…He won't bother you anymore…" Kagome gasped.

"What did you do?" She asked calmly. I told her, head still hung low. When I was finished, I was sure she'd be angry, but she wrapped her arms around me.

"You…You're not angry?"

"I can't say I'm not, but I'm not mad at you, Inuyasha. I wish you wouldn't have done anything though. It's not worth it."

"Keh, if it keeps my woman out of harm it was." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's eat our ramen." Kagome said. She flashed a beautiful smile at me, assuring me that everything was going to be ok.


	7. Birthday

**Kagome's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KAGOOOOMEEEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" My family sang. I yawned and looked to Inuyasha who was beaming with Kaori on his back.

"Thanks you guys!" I smiled. Souta shoved a package in my hands.

"Open mine first!" He shouted. I tore away some old newspaper to find a huge travel backpack, this time in a light forest green. "Look in it!" I did. It was a survival pack, with dried foods, fruits, a first aid kit, canteens, water purifiers, and there was still space for ramen, clothes, blankets, and everything else!

"Thanks Souta!" I put the backpack aside as Grandpa put his rectangle-shaped package in my hands. I opened it to find a book. A collection of legends from 500 years ago.

"I've told you some of these and sometimes you come back to tell me that the legends are true. I thought maybe this would help you."

"Thank you, Grandpa!" I hugged him and Mama put a gift bag into my arms. I opened it up to find a pair of stylish hiking boots, thermal underwear, jeans, and a light pink flannel top as well as khaki shorts, and a light button up shirt that was the same color as the other top. There was also extra underwear, bras, and tank tops, and two sets of pajamas: one to keep me warm, and one for hot nights, like all of the other clothes. "Thank you Mama!" I hugged her and everyone but Inuyasha went downstairs so that I could get ready for the day. I stood up and Inuyasha pulled me into his arms.

"Happy Birthday." He kissed the top of my head. "Kagome…I have something for you." He said, pulling out a small box. He carefully placed it in my hands. I opened the box to reveal a small silver dog on a silver chain, with three rubies on either side.

"Oh, Inuyasha! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"It's a type of bonding necklace. As long as both of us wear our necklaces, I'll know when you need me…for anything." He blushed and took a silver chain out of his Haori and we both put on our necklaces at the same time. There was a flash of red light, and then nothing. "Ok, need me for something." Inuyasha said.

"I always need you." I said playfully. He just keh'd and blushed a bit. "Inuyasha, I need to get ready now." I stated and he left me to my thoughts. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the beautiful gift hanging just below my collar bone. I got dressed and went downstairs to find my family waiting with a huge breakfast with all of my favorite breakfast foods. We ate together and Mama said that it was alright if Inuyasha, Kaori and I went back through the well, as long as we made it back home for dinner. I packed up some ramen to leave at Kaede's and we went back through the well. I entered Kaede's hut to be greeted by a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday Kagome!' I gave all of my friends a hug and they presented me with their gifts. They had obviously coordinated their gifts, a hair clip from Sango, a set of earrings from Miroku, and a bracelet from Shippou, all matching each other.

After an hour or two of talking to my friends, and hanging around Inuyasha came up behind me. "Um..Kagome…Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." I gave him a reassuring smile and followed him in the direction of the Goshinboku tree. I reflected back on the past year and realized that Inuyasha and I had gotten so incredibly close and even close since last week when I fell out of the tree. _He loves me. He really loves me. I love him too…so so much. _I thought

"So Kagome…I was thinking the other day and uhh…"

"Thinking about what, Inuyasha?" I encouraged.

"About me…You….Us" He looked down. _Oh no…he's breaking up with me! _I thought frantically. "I don't know exactly how to say this, Kagome, but-"

"Please don't!" I cried. He gave me a look that was somewhat confused and sad.

"But…I thought…"

"Please, Inuyasha. I love you! Don't leave me! Please!" He laughed. If I wasn't so confused and hurt, I would have thought it was the most glorious sound in the world. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I was never going to leave you!" He said between breaths. "I was going to ask you to be my mate!" He got a serious look on his face once again. "Before you decide, let me warn you. You're a human and I'm a half-demon so I don't know what the outcome will be. When two demons mate, It strengthens both demons and bonds them forever, and by forever, I mean it. The bond can't be broken unless one of us dies. The ritual is an exchange of blood and umm… an exchange of…bodies…innocence. I don't know what will happen, Kagome, but I do know that I love you, and I want to be with you forever." he looked at me, blushing and noticed that I had tears forming in my eyes. "What…what did I do!"

"Nothing, Inuyasha! I'm just so happy! Yes!" Inuyasha's eyes got wide.

"Y-yes?" He looked stunned.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Why are you so surprised?"

"I never thought, in all my life, Kagome, that anyone would ever want to be with me. Look at me, I'm a worthless hanyou. No one wants a half breed. All my life I was told I wasn't good enough, I was beaten after my mother died, I was never accepted. I gave up-" He went on looking at the ground until I cut him off.

"Inuyasha, stop. I could never see you in that way. To me, you are…well, you're Inuyasha. Not anything less. You are a living being, and you deserve to be treated like one. You are not worthless, you have every right to be here. I'm so sorry for the way people treated you, and how that affects you now. But I will never leave you, Inuyasha. I love you." He raised his head to look into my eyes. I grabbed his hand, brought him closer to me, and planted a kiss right on his lips. "As soon as we come back here after dinner, I want to do it. I want to be your mate." I said, confidently. He kissed me and held on to my hand tighter as we walked back to our friends.

"Ah, Kagome…Inuyasha. Did you have…fun?" Miroku asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Damn pervert." Inuyasha muttered. "We're going back for Kagome's birthday dinner. We'll be back later on toni- er…Sometime tomorrow."

"Can I come!" Kaori asked launching herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"No, Kaori, I'm sorry but you can't this time." Kagome said. Kaori began to cry and Kagome gave her a hug. "Next time, though. We'll make sure we get you some ice cream, too!" Kaori settled down and went to play with Shippou as Kagome and Inuyasha headed to the well hand in hand.


	8. New

The dinner was fantastic. Mama made grilled steak, chicken, and veggies, my favorite. After dinner, Inuyasha helped me pack all of my new clothes and supplies into my new backpack. We also loaded my old backpack with canned foods, and ramen to travel with, deciding that Kaori or Inuyasha could carry it. I said goodbye to my family, thanked them again, and Inuyasha and I went through the well. Instead of going towards the village and Kaede's hut, I let Inuyasha lead me in the opposite direction. We traveled for about an hour until we reached some cliffs, with a secluded cave hidden about halfway up. Inuyasha explained that he comes here to think sometimes late at night. He let me on his back and easily scaled the cliff up to the cave. I took out the glasses and bottled water that he'd asked me to bring, along with the kitchen knife that he found.

"Ok, what do we have to do?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and I nodded. "First, we have to fill each glass halfway with water." I did. "Ok, this is going to go sort of fast, but we each have to cut our palms and let the blood drip together until it's full, then we press our palms together the exact moment we begin to drink. Within twenty-four hours after the blood sharing ritual we have to…umm…" He explained and I nodded. I was ready.

I slashed one of my palms and one of Inuyasha's. He stared into my eyes intently and we let the blood drip together into one of the two small glasses that we had ready with water in them. We filled the first glass and quickly switched to the second. Once that one was full he spoke.

"Kagome, are you absolutely positive? Once we do this, there's no going back. This is forever."

"I wouldn't dream of spending my forever with anyone else. I love YOU, Inuyasha. Only you." We each picked up a glass with our uninjured hands, held them to our lips, and pressed our bloodied palms together the moment we began drinking. I expected the blood mixed with water would taste awful, like metal the way blood smells. The concoction of our blood symbolized our love, as something sweet, and that's how it tasted. Our fingers were intertwined and we had both finished our drinks at the same time when I felt it. Pain searing through my body, like hot metal running through my veins. I squeezed Inuyasha's hand as tight as possible, feeling some bones crack, and let out a pain-filled scream. My vision was coming and going, black spots appearing everywhere in my vision, and more and more each time. "Inu...yasha…." I said my new mate's name before the blackness took me.

I woke up feeling more alert than ever. I scanned my surroundings and found that it was late evening, probably around ten o' clock. I heard movement to the left of me and saw Inuyasha sitting at the opening of the cave, staring at me wide eyed. That's when I felt it. There was a stinging pain at each side of my head and in my fingers as well as my back side. I reached up and touched the area where my ears should have been. Instead, I felt smooth skin. My eyes were wide in dis-belief as I felt fuzzy, pointed ears at the top of my head.

"No…" I said before I looked down at my fingers and found claws. "No way…" I looked at Inuyasha and followed his wide eyes to my butt. I had a fluffy black tail protruding from my tail-bone. "But…How?" I looked to Inuyasha for answers.

"I warned you before we did this, that I didn't know what would happen. A human has never been mated with a half demon before."

"Ok…but why do I have a tail?"

"You're a female, is my guess." Inuyasha stared at me with wide eyes. I shrunk behind my blanket. "I'm sorry!" He shouted. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!" I stood up and inspected myself. I had a taller, leaner body frame; my uniform didn't fit me so well anymore. My hair looked and felt significantly healthier, and I now had a pointed nose. My senses were all more alert. I could smell, see, and hear better than I could as a human. I looked back to Inuyasha.

"Oh my god." I simply said. Inuyasha hung his head.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I never knew this would happen. I can't imagine how you must feel right now." I beamed at him.

"Are you kidding? I feel great!" I said, and launched myself from the cave. When I landed, I only felt a slight impact and shot off into the woods, well aware of my mate following me. 'Kagome, Slow down.' I screeched to a halt at the edge of a meadow, under a huge oak tree, and Inuyasha ran straight into the back of me. We ended up on the ground. I tried to get up, but couldn't. "Umm, Inuyasha? My tail." He muttered an apology before standing up. "Did I just hear you talk..in…in my head?"

"Keh. It comes with being mates. You know…the ritual isn't complete yet. We have to…seal it…to be…umm…completely bonded." He blushed and looked away. I knew this was coming, and I was ready for it. Inuyasha stepped forward, and placed his hands on either side of my face. He kissed me. It was a fierce, hungry kiss, yet it was also gentle and tender much like the hanyou himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought both of us down to the ground easily, with Inuyasha looming over me. "I have to ask you again Kagome…are you sure?"

"I have to admit, I'm scared about this part, but the only thing that I have been sure about, more than anything else in my life, is you, Inuyasha. I. Love. Y-o-u." I brought his head back down to mine. 'I love you too, Kagome.' I gasped as he moved his lips down the line of my jaw. Inuyasha lifted his head and smirked at me. At that I pushed my hands under his haori and lifted it over his head. He took it and threw it over both of us, secluding ourselves from the rest of the world.

I woke up the next morning to find my head on the bare chest of a sleeping Inu-hanyou. I looked down at myself and my face grew red with embarrassment as I quickly pulled Inuyasha's haori over myself to cover my bare body. I scanned the clearing to find my clothes and discovered that they were in the tree above Inuyasha and I. _He threw them in a tree? Ugh! _I quickly jumped into the tree and almost fell, but my newfound tail helped me gain my balance. I pulled on my clothes in a hurry and looked down to see Inuyasha looking up at me with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, wipe that grin off of your face. You threw my clothes up here on purpose, didn't you!" I said to him. All I got in return was a bigger smile. I finished tucking my shirt into my skirt while he quickly pulled on his clothes. "I need a bath." I simply stated.

"Oh?" Inuyasha cocked his head, grabbed me before I could say anything, and jumped into a lake that was fairly close to the village.

"INUYASHA!" I was soaked now! My white shirt was now see through, showing my red lace bra underneath. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." He smirked. My face grew redder than ever. I took a deep breath and…

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT, YOU PERVERT! SIT! S-I-T, SIT!" I stormed out of the lake while Inuyasha was stuck on the bottom. I began running back to Kaede's as fast as I could before his spell wore off. As soon as I got back, I ran straight into Kaede's hut, where Miroku was making breakfast. Sango gasped.

"Kagome, what happened to you!" She stared at me wide eyed.

"Inuyasha happened! He jumped right into the lake!" Sango just shook her head no and I followed her gaze to the top of my head. "Oh…I forgot…"

"You forgot that you had ears! And a tail!" I looked at the ground. Her yelling was beginning to hurt my now-enhanced hearing.

"Sango…Miroku…Shippou…You all deserve to know. Inuyasha and I ar-"

"KAGOME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS UNDERWATER! I COULDN'T BREATHE FOR FIFTEEN MINU-"Inuyasha stopped short when he realized the looks that our friends were giving me. A protective growl formed itself deep in his chest. He stepped in front of me.

"You... You're mated?" Sango gaped. I stepped in front of Inuyasha and nodded. "I can't believe you!" Sango formed an angry expression on her face and ran out of the small hut.

"Sango! Wait!" I called after her. She turned around with an enraged face. Tears formed rivers on her cheeks, and her face burned with anger and hatred.

"Why should I wait, when you didn't?" She sneered and spat out the word you. I stared in the direction that she ran, my mouth wide. Inuyasha reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. I pushed past him out of the hut and walked as far as I could, until I finally came back to the caves. I saw my backpacks and went to retrieve them. When I reached the cave, I collapsed on the floor. _My best friend, my sister, hates me! I can't believe I've done this to her! We haven't beat Naraku yet, and she has to wait to be with Miroku. I should have been smarter! Not only am I putting Inuyasha and myself in danger, but also everyone in our group. I'm so sorry Sango! _Just then I heard someone crying. After following the sound, and identifying the scent of none other than Sango, I found her sitting under a tree.

"Sango?" She looked up. "I know you must hate me right now, but I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you or to put anyone in danger! Inuyasha asked me on my birthday and…I was just so caught up in it…I'm so so sorry Sango. I know you have to wait until Naraku is dead to be with Miroku, and I promise you, I will do anything to make it up to you and we will find Naraku and kill him as soon as possible!"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I never meant to go off on you like that. I was just in shock and angry that I couldn't be happy with Miroku like you are with Inuyasha. I'm not angry anymore. I forgive you, and I hope you will forgive me!" We both smiled and hugged each other. "And, if you don't mind my comment, your ears are so cute! And your tail too!" We laughed and she took the extra backpack from me as we walked back to camp together. I felt a sense of worry in the back of my mind, and knew I was being made aware of my mate's emotions. _I'm fine, Inuyasha. Sango and I made up. _I could only wonder if he got my message and was confirmed that he did with his response of a mental 'keh.' I told Sango about my birthday, about Inuyasha asking me to be his mate, and she told me about her week here with Miroku and Shippou. All romance undisturbed. I was glad to be informed that their relationship had progressed.

"Kagome, the reason I got so upset is because I keep mentioning the marriage to Miroku and he completely shuts down about it. All he says is 'We have to wait, Sango.'" She said in a perfect imitation of the monk. "I don't want to wait anymore! I just want to kill that bastard, Naraku!" I shook my head in understanding as we stepped back into the village.

When we entered the hut, Miroku gave Sango an apologetic look and thing went back to normal when he said, "My, Kagome! What a nice shade of red!" His big perverted grin shone on his face. It was then that I noticed that my shirt was still wet and very see-through. Sango hit the perverted monk over the head with her hiraikotsu and I slapped him across the face. I shooed the men out of the hut and put on the light pink button up shirt and khaki shorts.

"Kagome, What is that around your neck?" Sango asked. She and Kaede both looked interested.

"Oh!" I pulled out the necklace. "Inuyasha gave it to me for my birthday!" The women looked at the necklace intently. "It's made so that if I need Inuyasha for something, he'll know."

"I never knew Inuyasha could be so soft." Kaede smiled.

"Me either." I sighed and smiled contently.

**Guys, please please please review and let me know how I'm doing and what you'd like to see. I appreciate constructive criticism as well! (And don't worry! I haven't forgotten the demon or Naraku! The action will come soon!)**


	9. Defeat

"Kagome, MOVE!" She ducked and rolled as a tentacle filled with miasma shot toward her. It just missed. Inuyasha leaped in front of her and she readied her bow and arrow.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Protect your precious hanyou mate. I overestimated you. I thought you would be smarter." Naraku laughed and quickly flung Inuyasha to the side. A blow like that would have killed a human, and Inuyasha would be very winded at the least. To see Inuyasha like that…It made her see red. She shot her arrow at the same time Naraku's tentacle shot out and went straight through her chest. The last thing she heard was Inuyasha scream her name.

**Earlier….**

It had been about a month since my birthday and Inuyasha and I frequently visited my family, traveling back and forth through the well. Not a lot had happened, but we managed to collect a few jewel shards from demons that were terrorizing surrounding villages. We were set to start out in a week to pursue a lead on Naraku, but were enjoying a relaxing break until then. Kaori and Shippou were sitting next to Kaede's hut coloring with the crayons and markers I'd brought from my time. Sango was brushing out Kirara's tail with some things I'd found at the pet store, and Miroku was simply sitting and watching.

"Hurry up, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at me.

"Inuyasha, it takes three minutes! I can't speed time up! Be patient!" The hanyou sat and crossed his arms muttering angrily to himself. As soon as I handed Inuyasha his ramen, he beamed and began eating. "Dinner's ready!" I called to the others. Everyone sat down to eat as Inuyasha started on his second cup. I took one bite of my ramen and started feeling queasy. I grabbed a bottle of water and some crackers from my back pack hoping that would help, but it didn't. "Here, Inuyasha." I gave him the remainder of my dinner.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha became concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling too well. I just need to sleep it off." I said, going to where my sleeping bag was set up. As I bent down to unzip the sleeping bag, something in my stomach went wild. I ran to the nearest bush and emptied my stomach. Inuyasha appeared behind me in an instant and held my hair back as I puked once more.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha was worried now.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I probably just caught the stomach flu. A little rest and I'll be ok." I huddled up in my sleeping bag and tried my best to sleep, but my stomach was not having any of it. I groaned, turned over, and began silently counting, a trick my mother had taught me when I couldn't sleep. After counting to almost 1200, Inuyasha crouched down next to me.

"Kagome, drink this. Kaede said it should help." Inuyasha gave me a hot cup of tea and when the smell of it hit my nose, I almost threw up again. I braced myself for the taste and drained the cup easily. A few minutes later I finally began to fall asleep.

"Inuyasha, what did you give me?" I asked drowsily before snuggling further into my sleeping bag.

"Keh, just some herbs to help with nausea and sleep. Now scoot over." Inuyasha joined me in the sleeping bag and draped an arm protectively over me providing extra warmth and the comfort of his scent. I sighed happily and almost immediately fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to a peaceful hanyou running his hands through my hair. I opened my eyes and smiled when he leaned down to kiss me only to stop him when our lips almost touched. I leapt out of the sleeping bag and bounded quickly for the forest, Inuyasha following close behind. He held back my hair as I once again retched.

"Ugh," I leaned into Inuyasha's protective embrace. "I think we should go get some medicine from my time." Inuyasha agreed, willing to do anything to make me feel better. We decided to spend the night with my family and had informed the others that we would be back in the morning. Inuyasha hoisted me up and we leapt into the well. When we entered on the shrine grounds I leaned into Inuyasha trying to calm my spinning head and upset stomach. Another wave of nausea hit and I dry-heaved into a bush nearby.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" My mother called making her way out to us.

"I'm fine Mama. I just caught the stomach flu." I leaned into Inuyasha for support and we made our way into the house.

"Kagome, if it's the stomach flu, maybe you should go see a doctor."

"Oi, What is this 'Stomach Floo' you keep talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a sickness. It usually doesn't last long and can be treated easily." I answered.

"A sickness? Then it ain't no 'floo.' Hanyou don't get sick."

"Kagome…Can I speak to you…alone?" My mother glanced at Inuyasha and he took that as his cue to leave. He wouldn't go far. As usual he'd go sit in the Goshinboku. With a deep sigh, The older woman recalled the conversation she and her daughter had a little over a week ago. "You said the first time you had sex was on your birthday, correct?" I nodded. "Kagome, when was your last period?" I thought long and hard, but I couldn't remember. The month was almost up and I hadn't gotten it yet. Realization dawned on me what my mother was suggesting.

"Last month Mama, but I couldn't be-"

"There's only one way to find out. In the bathroom in the medicine cabinet are some pregnancy tests I bought after you told me that you and Inuyasha were being…intimate." I made my way up the stairs in a daze. There's no way. Absolutely no way that I could be pregnant! I peed on the stick of death and waited three minutes like the box said. A knock on the door startled me as I stared intently at the pregnancy test.

"Kagome? What's wrong. Your mom said you'd be up here." Inuyasha called worriedly. I unlocked the bathroom door and cowered against his chest, not ready to say anything until I knew for sure. He pulled me protectively into his arms and held me. What if..what if he doesn't want kids? What if he rejects me? What if he wants me to get an abortion? I don't want to kill a child! After three of the longest minutes of my life, I checked the pregnancy test. On the instructions, it said one line means no, and two means yes. I looked at the test and….

One line. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, threw the test onto the counter and threw my arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him.

"Are you gonna tell me what all this worrying is about now?"

"Mama though since hanyou don't get sick, I might be…pregnant." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I took a pregnancy test. You're supposed to pee on the end and wait three minutes." Inuyasha picked up the stick, carefully avoiding the pee-end, and studied it carefully.

"So two lines means you're not pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm no- Wait…what!" I grabbed the stick from him. Sure enough, there was a second line, barely there. I threw the test in the trash and grabbed a different brand from the cabinet. This one was digital and would spell out the word 'yes' or 'no' for me. I shut the door behind Inuyasha and received a wide-eyed look from said hanyou. I ignored him and began the test. Inuyasha sharply turned to look at the wall or…anywhere other than the girl on the toilet. Once the test was finished, I replaced the cap and set it flat on the counter. I shut the lid to the toilet and slumped down in defeat. Inuyasha kept looking at the screen on the stick, but all it showed was a timer indicating that it was still deciding their fate. Inuyasha sat on the floor beside me and tenderly grabbed my hand.

~*~*~*Inuyasha's POV*~*~*~

Pregnant? I thought back to our first night together. That was a little over a month ago, but that wasn't the only time they had enjoyed each other. Oh, certainly not. Kagome could be pregnant…I could be a father. But…what if Kagome doesn't want a baby? Will she reject me? I've always known I wanted pups someday, but that thought always left as soon as it came. I never thought someone would accept me, but Kagome has and now she might give me the greatest joy of my life. I want to be a father. But does Kagome want to be mother? Are we even ready for this kind of responsibility? Naraku is still out there… Our pup would be in danger.

Beside her, Kagome could smell different emotions coming from her mate. Uncertainty, sadness, and anger. She heard a low growl come from deep in his chest.

"Stop." She said, shooting up from her seat. She had trouble holding back the tears threatening to fall. "You can leave. I won't hold you down anymore." Inuyasha looked at her, confusion spread across his face.

"What?" Was all he said. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Is she breaking up with me?

"I can smell your emotions, Inuyasha. It's obvious that you don't want this. However, I do. So I won't hold you down. You can go back to the feudal era and I'll stay here and raise my baby." Inuyasha moved towards her and grabbed her hand tightly, refusing her when she tried to pull away.

"Kagome, you don't understand. I want this. I want our baby with every ounce of my soul. I wasn't sure if you wanted it. I would do anything for you, Kagome. You're the only person who has ever accepted me for who I am; the only one that's loved me for me." Kagome's eyes widened.

"But…you were angry…why?" Kagome wouldn't look into his eyes.

"That damn Naraku! He has to die! I won't let him harm our pup!" Inuyasha growled and smashed his fist on the counter. Unfortunately, his fist landed on top of the test, thus smashing it to pieces. They both looked at the mess with wide eyes. "I..I'm sorry!" Kagome wrapped her arms around her mate.

"It's ok. We'll just schedule an appointment with the doctor. If we call early enough we might get in later in the afternoon." However, that was not the case. There was, in fact, a stomach bug going around and quite a few people had it. Kagome scheduled an appointment for the next morning and they decided to spend the night in the feudal era with their friends.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Mama!" Kagome called as she made her way to the well house. Inuyasha had managed to convince her to bring more ramen, even though they had plenty, stating that she was going to have to start eating for two.

They returned in a good mood, only telling their friends what they needed to know. Everyone was having an all-around good day, laughing with each other over lunch. Their good moods were dampened, however, when Kagome abruptly stood, looking off into the distance.

"Inuyasha, There's a jewel shard coming this way." Their friends all formed a fighting stance.

"Kagome, stay out of this one, ok?" Inuyasha said in a voice low enough so that only Kagome's enhanced hearing could pick it up.

"No, Inuyasha! I can help!" Inuyasha gave her a sharp look, his eyes flashed to her stomach and back up catching the realization in Kagome's. She curtly nodded and shrunk into the entrance of Kaede's hut. A few children that were playing close by were already huddled inside with Kaede. Kaori and Shippou were ready to protect them if it was needed. Kagome kneeled in the opening of the hut and readied her bow and arrow, already aimed at the spot where she sensed the jewel shard. The sky, though it was mid-afternoon, darkened, and the vegetation at the edge of the forest died as their worst fear stepped out.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled. This was the real deal. Not a puppet. Naraku stopped a fair distance from the group and laughed his famous 'kukuku.'

"Hello Inuyasha. It's been far too long." Naraku said. His eyes grew wide with surprise for half a second before going back to normal upon looking at Kagome. "I see you've mated your miko. Or should I even call her that? You've soiled her. Now she is but a mere un-pure hanyou like yourself." Kagome gasped. It never occurred to her that by having sex and mating Inuyasha should have caused her to lose her miko powers, and if that didn't do it, the youkai blood in her veins should have. She could feel her miko energy coursing through her veins, assuring her that it was still there. Naraku didn't need to know that yet, though.

"So what! I still love Inuyasha and he loves me! That's something you'll never know, you bastard!" Inuyasha knew for a fact that one, Kagome still had her miko powers, and two, she never swore. So why…He then caught on. Naraku thinks she lost them. They have the element of surprise on their side! He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Kagome knocked an arrow and let it fly. There were no miko powers attached, just a plain arrow. Naraku easily swiped it aside and moved towards Kagome.

"Stupid, stupid girl. You're no match for me any longer. I should kill you now that you've ruined the fun." Naraku launched toward the hut, and Inuyasha quickly cut him off before he could take ten steps with a wind scar attack. _Dammit Kagome! Now you've put yourself and our pup in danger! _He sent a mental message to his mate just before placing himself between Kagome and her attacker. Naraku shot a miasma filled tentacle toward Inuyasha at the same time he shot one for Kagome. Inuyasha quickly took care of those two and a few more with his wind scar. Sango jumped in with Hiraikotsu and Miroku started flinging sutras at the demon. The only thing Kagome could do was look on feeling helpless.

Inuyasha was beginning to slow down and become tired. Before, he jumped cleanly away from attacks, now they were missing him by a hair. Finally Naraku had finished toying with them. He knocked tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's grasp and wrapped his tentacle around the hanyou. Inuyasha struggled to break from Naraku's grasp and Kagome saw that as her chance to help. She ran for the sword. Naraku however, caught on to her plan. Inuyasha used Iron-reaver Soul-stealer and got loose from Naraku's grasp just in time.

"Kagome, MOVE!" She ducked and rolled as a tentacle filled with miasma shot toward her. It just missed. Inuyasha leaped in front of her and she readied her bow and arrow.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Protect your precious hanyou mate. I overestimated you. I thought you would be smarter." Naraku laughed and quickly flung Inuyasha to the side. A blow like that would have killed a human, and Inuyasha would be very winded at the least. To see Inuyasha like that…It made her see red. She shot her arrow at the same time Naraku's tentacle shot out and went straight through her chest. The last thing she heard was Inuyasha scream her name.

"What!" Naraku cried incredulously. "You…You're still a miko?" For the first time ever, fear shone in Naraku's eyes. No one paid attention to him, however, all eyes were on the enraged hanyou-turned-youkai, her miko powers purifying the miasma in her chest. Kagome adopted the red eyes that Inuyasha had when he turned youkai, however, she had two stripes on her cheeks, one purple, much like Inuyasha's usually were, and one pink. She jumped into the air as high as she could and landed a foot from Naraku, then lunged toward the stunned demon and put one hand around his throat.

"Where is it." Kagome growled out, not as a question, but a demand. Naraku laughed.

"I thought you were able to sense jewel shards, bitch." Kagome sent a burst of miko energy through her hand, scorching the demon's thoat, and sliced off one arm with a claw fill with that same miko energy.

"The heart. Where." Naraku gulped, truly scared, but did not say a word. He was becoming nervous and it was obvious. His eyes darted around the clearing searching for an escape, but kept landing on the same spot each time. Kagome had a firm hold on the demon, and whipped around, confirming her suspicions. Bits and pieces of Moryomaru's skin could be seen through the trees, but only if you knew what you were looking for. Kagome shot purifying miko energy, much like Sesshomaru's light whip, toward the spot and Moryomaru stood to his full height writhing in pain. "Go." was all Kagome said before Miroku, Sango, and Kirara went to kill the protector of Naraku's heart.

The field was silent; all that was heard was the sound of battle in the distance. Suddenly Kagome began mumbling under her breath.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. He stood with his sword still raised, ready to attack should Naraku try anything. It was unlikely at this point, however. Kagome continued mumbling, only slightly louder. "Are you…are you praying for this bastard!" Kagome continued mumbling and the stripes faded from her cheeks and her eyes returned to their normal color.

"You can't even keep your demon side in check for an hour!" Naraku shouted raising a tentacle of miasma to strike Kagome. She continued muttering; however she was fully aware of the tentacle coming towards her. Inuyasha shouted her name just as the tentacle should have passed through her. Inuyasha watched in disbelief as the tentacle was purified upon touching Kagome. Now they saw it. Pink energy encompassed her entire form, giving her strength as she forgave her most evil enemy. A flash of light brightened the sky. Kagome leaned forward a placed a kiss on Naraku's forehead as he was purified and banished from the world forever.

"You did it, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed to take his mate into his arms. He was stopped, however, by a disturbing sight. She stood, unmoving. Her mouth was slack and her eyes… where there should have been a pupil surrounded by the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen, there was nothing. Simply an eyeball covered in red veins. Inuyasha could feel the miko power rolling in waves from her body, but pushed through anyway. Their friends entered the clearing to see a human Inuyasha crying for his beloved mate.


	10. Death

_They say the eyes are the window to the soul._

Inuyasha held his mate. He screamed for her, but she could not hear him. He wept for her, but she could not see him. He held her close, but she could not feel him. Three days had passed, but there were no changes, save for Kagome's body healing its own wounds. She was a lump of flesh, every ounce of her soul spent defeating Naraku. Inuyasha sat by her side, never leaving except to answer nature's call. He hadn't eaten, slept, or spoken since that fateful day. He fed Kagome's body, changed her clothes when her own body answered nature's call, changed her wound dressing, he did everything to keep her comfortable, but she did not return. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were headed to visit their friends in the hut, when they met them on the way.

"We're going for a bath." Inuyasha barely looked at them before heading to the lake.

Inuyasha had cut himself off from the world and only one person would ever be able to bring him back. He had just pulled Kagome's shirt back over her head when Kikyo's shinidamichu appeared, however, he did not follow them. He simply began combing out Kagome's hair. Kikyo almost instantly appeared.

"Why do you ignore my call, Inuyasha? Do you not wish to fulfill your promise to join me in Hell?" Inuyasha gave her no answer. He did not even look at her. He continued brushing Kagome's hair. Kikyo took in the sight before her. "I see. You are mated with my reincarnation. You have fallen in love with her. Do you care for me any longer?" Inuyasha met her question with a hard look. The answer was obvious. "Very well. I do not wish to remain living, however, Naraku is dead. I shall reward Kagome for killing him. She may have the piece her soul that remains in my body." Inuyasha stared with wide eyes as a small circle of light returned to its former owner and Kikyo's clay body shattered on the ground upon impact. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes. When Inuyasha looked into them, they had changed, but only her pupil had returned. It was odd to Inuyasha, but he didn't care. He had his Kagome back….he thought, at least. The days passed and it became obvious. Kagome could move. Nothing else. She still could not speak, or feel. She could see and hear, of course, but she was unable to comprehend. Naraku had been dead for a week when it happened.

_Inu…Yasha….._

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha was sure he was going crazy. Had he really heard Kagome through their bond? It was confirmed when he heard it a second time, although now she spoke aloud.

"Inu..yasha." Kagome's eyes fluttered open once, revealing that they were back to normal, irises and pupils, everything was where it should be. She closed her eyes upon grabbing Inuyasha's hand, and for the first time since Naraku's death, they both fell asleep.

The next day they woke up well into the evening. Inuyasha could not keep the smile off of his face, until it became apparent that something had changed in Kagome; however when he asked what was wrong, she simply brushed him off claiming that it was nothing. The two lovers ate and their group assembled for a much needed discussion.

"What happened, Kagome?" Miroku asked the question everyone was dying to know the answer to.

"I don't remember much, but I'll tell you what I can.

**~*~*Flashback*~*~**

Kagome kissed Naraku's forehead and was suddenly transported into a meadow with flowers everywhere, and across from her stood Naraku. Between them a battle raged. A wall of pink against a wall of black.

"You have defeated me in the flesh, miko, but can you defeat me in the soul?" Naraku was the first one to speak.

"Give up, Naraku! You can't win!" Kagome was about to shout again, but Inuyasha suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Before Kagome could even blink, one of Naraku's tentacles went straight through the left side of Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome…I…love you." That was all he was able to say before Naraku ripped out his heart and threw it at her feet. Kagome's powers wavered and the blackness of Naraku's surged forward and hit the same spot where Inuyasha had been hit. Kagome collapsed to the ground as a woman appeared in front of her. She wore the traditional miko robes, and armor over the top. She fought Naraku with a single sword. Kagome managed to stay alive long enough to be sure that Naraku was truly killed, and then she closed her eyes forever.

"So… you died?" Shippou asked.

"Oi, let her finish the story!" Inuyasha pounded Shippou on the head before turning back to Kagome.

"Girl, wake up." Kagome blinked open her heavy eyes. She was unable to move, and her vision was blurred. She made out a figure with black hair wearing red and white.

"Ki-Kikyo?"

"No. It is I, Midoriko. Do you wish to live, girl? You have great power, and I can restore your life to you, but it will come at a cost. There is life within you, all you must do is answer my question and I will help you. Do you wish to live?"

"Yes!" Kagome answered almost immediately.

"Very well." Kagome felt the pain before she knew what was happening. It came from her midsection. Her stomach was ripped open and a tiny child, about the size of a squirrel, was drawn from her stomach and into Midoriko's arms.

"No!" She wasn't even sure she was pregnant! She didn't know this was the cost!

"It is too late now." Midoriko slashed the child right down the middle and the light of life surged into Kagome's body.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know." Kagome couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes.

"You…You were pregnant?" Sango exclaimed. "You should have told us! There's no way I would have let you in that battle!"

"You think I would have?" Inuyasha growled. "It wouldn't have helped! She went in any way!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said over her shoulder once more before making her way to the well. Inuyasha realized what he said and what Kagome took it for. He quickly caught up to her.

"No, Kagome! I was just trying to make Sango stop blaming you! You were the only one who could have stopped Naraku! I don't blame you!" Kagome whipped around so quickly that it tore open the wound in her chest.

"It doesn't matter if you forgive me. I can never forgive myself."

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault! You didn't know!" Kagome just shook her head. Inuyasha reached for her hand, but as soon as he made contact with her skin, pain shot through his arm. He looked down to see the familiar work of purification. He hardened his eyes and braced himself. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arms and pinned them to her sides. He fought through the pain and planted a kiss on her lips. He didn't care who saw, he just needed his Kagome back. He was relieved when the pain subsided and he kissed her back. Tears streamed down his face as he showed the world his vulnerability.

**I'm on a roll! Hey you know, I just thought I should tell you….Reviews…they help your favorite characters stay alive. ;)**


End file.
